The process of recording the movement of objects or people is generally referred to as motion capture, and has many applications in entertainment, sports, medical imaging, video gaming, computer vision, and robotics. During a motion capture session, the movement of an actor can be sampled by cameras configured to track the motion of a finite number of retro-reflective markers worn by the actor. Animation data can be derived from the image samples and mapped to a 3-D model such that the 3-D model performs actions similar to the live actor by correlating motion of the reflective markers with animation controls on the 3-D model. Traditional motion capture techniques record only the movements of the reflective markers worn by the actor and purposely disregard the visual appearance of the actor.